Pantsed by Mistake 2: A day at the university
by franciscoaddae
Summary: After the events of Pantsed by Mistake, Frank, Tara, Chelsea, Mirella, Heather, Hadley, Nelly, Marian, Mirelle, Ernie, Lori and Pelina start their life in a university,and befriends a african-american girl,a geeky girl, a girl who wears winter clothes,a meek boy,a rich girl, a superficial girl and a hippie girl.
1. To the university

The story begins after the events of Pantsed by Mistake, the teenagers are at Tara's mansion sleeping and being awaken by a noise of a clock, Frank gets up and says to her friends.

"Girls, we have a idea" said Frank.

"What is it?" said Mirella.

"Let's go to the New york university!" said Frank.

"Oh, boy, really? let's go!" said Mirella.

The teenagers decides to go to the New York university, Frank's unseen mother was a member of Delta Phi Epsilon, the sorority, after putting their clothes, the teenagers are on a bus stop,wondering where Tara is.

"My mother was a member of Delta Phi Epsilon" said Frank.

"My mother was a outcast" said Chelsea.

"My mother liked the library" said Ernie.

"my mom appeared as punk like me" said Hadley.

"Where's Tara?" said Heather.

"I'm here!" said Tara.

"Great shirt, Tara" said Pelina.

"Everyone, the bus arrived!" said Nelly.

Frank and the girls enter in the bus and they are going to the university, the girls are chatting and said:

"I hope a fraternity will be: a fraternity for punk girls!" said Mirelle.

"I'm thinking the fraternity will resemble me" said Marian.

"or for valley girls?" said Tara.

"Tara, you look beautiful,where you got that outfit?" said Frank.

"from one of my mannequins" said Tara.


	2. Meet the Delta Phi Epsilon

The teenagers arrive at the New York university, the place is very exciting and good-natured,and is composed of fraternities including: Delta Phi Epsilon, Zeta Psi, Alpha Epsilon Pi, Tau Delta Phi and others, Tara sees the Delta Sigma Pi and decides to join,but is forbidden by asian girls and said:

"This fraternity is for popular girls only!" said the Asian Girls.

"Good grief,asian girls don't let a valley girl in?" said Tara.

"I think the leader's name is Lilian Yang" said Lori.

"Guys,let's go to our favorite fraternity!" said Frank.

Frank and the teenagers enters in the Delta Phi Epsilon fraternity, Tara sees a bedroom and starts having fun,she finds a pair of pants inside her bed and said:

"this pants belong to who,frank?" said Tara.

"i dunno" said Frank.

"Good Morning,my new students of the university, my name is Priscilla" said Principal Priscilla.

"Hello" said Frank and Tara.

"When i was a teenager, i was a member of this Fraternity,and now,i am the Dean of New York University" said Priscilla.

"i found a pair of pants, Principal Priscilla" said Tara.

"Oh, thank you,good luck on your university days,girls" said Priscilla.

Pelina is finding something inside the fraternity house,she enters in a room,where a african-american girl is putting her clothes.

"Whoa! who the heck are you?" said the black girl.

"I'm Pelina" said Pelina.

"Ok,my name is Lassie Smith" said Lassie.

"nice clothing, Lassie" said Pelina.

"thanks" said Lassie.

Lori, along with Heather and Chelsea,goes to the fraternity attic, Heather didn't know why a fraternity have a attic.

"Hello,dude,i'm Brianna Wallis,the hippie" said Brianna.

"This is so great,i'm Lori" said Lori.

Chelsea sees a rich girl named Piper Wallis and said:

"Hi,i'm Chelsea" said Chelsea.

"Hi,i'm Piper" said Piper.

"Actually,Brianna is your older sister?" said Chelsea.

"Yes" said Piper.

"You have a brother, Brianna?" said Lori.

"Yes,My brother is the oldest,i'm of the middle and Piper is the youngest sister" said Brianna.

Heather sees a meek boy named Phil Wallis, the oldest brother,who is very insecure and said:

"Hi,i'm Heather and you must be-" said Heather.

"The insecure guy, Phil Wallis" said Phil.

Ernie, Mirella and the punk girls goes to the Freaternity basement, and meets three girls and said:

"You must be Ernie,the popular boy of the school!" said Tess.

"Nice to meet you, Tess" said Ernie.

"You said my name?!" said Tess.

"Your pants fall down" said Ernie.

"Oh,sorry" said Tess.

Nelly and Mirella sees a superficial girl named Joyce Collins who is making a makeover and said:

"hello,i'm Mirella and this is my friends Nelly,Marian and Hadley." said Mirella.

"nice to meet you" said Joyce.

Mirelle is observing the badges, the Delta Phi Epsilon collected them since childhood,however, a geeky and nerdy girl in pink hair is holding her trusty iPhone which she calls "Sally" is scanning technology by seeing Mirelle totally nude and said.

"Hey what are you doing,geeky?" said Mirelle.

"My name is Polly,punky" said Polly.

"Polly?why you are holding that iPhone? it scanned me!" said Mirelle.

"her name is Sally,i put a name on it and...Ho-ho,you take a photo of me in lingerie!" said Polly.

"i used it." said Mirelle.


	3. Big prank

The fraternity sisters liked Frank and Her friends, the delta Sigma pi sisters are disgusted about it,and decides to have a prank on them.

"These girls from that fraternity are very annoying and childish,i think we have to create a prank at them" said Lilian.

"create a prank at a kid?" said Lisa Yang, Lilian's innocent older cousin.

"No,silly,making a prank at the fraternity sisters of Delta Phi Epsilon!" said Lilian.

At Night,the Delta Sigma Pi fraternity sisters, sneak behind the Delta Phi Epsilon fraternity house, Lilian sees Frank and her friends sleeping at their bed, Lilian warns Lisa and her fraternity sisters to play prank on the girls, she steals Polly's iPhone "Sally" and starts seeing through her clothes.

"Hm,you call this application 'Nude It'? amateur,let me pull your pants down." said Lilian.

Lilian and the Delta Sigma Pi sisters started to pull Frank and the others' pants down, they put a rope and starts hanging the pants into it, Lilian gives Polly, her iPhone and starts sending a message to her, saying: "Look,what we got!",and goes back to their own fraternity house.


	4. Next Day

The Next day, Polly sees a message on her iPhone and said.

"Sally,who sent that message? where they got on this rope?" said Polly.

In horror, she warns to her fraternity sisters about the situation.

"the Delta Sigma Pi sisters hanged our pants into that rope!" said Polly.

"Pantsing means bullying,she calls us dorks!" said Joyce.

"or freaks!" said Piper.

"they shouldn't steal a pair of pants belonging to a hippie,man!" said Brianna.

"Phil,girls,i know it's crazy,they pulled my pants down,i will pull it up and you put your pants down,ok?" said Lassie.

Lassie goes to Frank and the others's bedroom, she sees Frank and Ernie making sex, Chelsea and Pelina making their lesbian sex, the punk girls stripping, Lori having her skirt pulled, Heather and Mirella playing volleyball with pants.

"Girls,it happened something horrible!" said Lassie

"the Delta Sigma pi sisters pulled our pants...down?!" said Frank.

"She stole my iPhone 'Sally' and pantsed us!" said Polly.

"I can't believe that!...Pelina,give back my pants?" said Chelsea.

"Oh,sorry." said Pelina.

The girls,Ernie and their Delta Phi Epsilon sisters goes outside,all of this was calm and beautiful, Lilian shows up and says:

"Hello,goofballs" said Lilian.

"Why you pantsed us,Lilian?" said Frank.

"Because,i used your fraternity sister's phone to see through your clothes" said Lilian.

"Let me show how hippie i am,silly! [pulls her pants down] see? this symbol says 'peace and love'![[pulls her pants up]]" said Brianna.

"Yeah? i show you! [[also pulls her pants down,revealing her panties with the Delta Sigma Pi logo on it]] this means,i'm of this fraternity!" said Lilian.

"Girls,girls, please don't pull your pants down in public." said Principal Priscilla.

"Sorry" said Brianna and Lilian.

"Good morning, Priscilla." said Frank.

"Hi, girls, how are you doing? you like the Delta Phi Epsilon?" said Priscilla.

"yeah,it's very beautiful" said Chelsea.

"Ok,have a nice day!" said Priscilla.


	5. Pantsless Party

The teenagers and the fraternity sisters greeted the students and others, realizing they are very nice and beautiful,like the university.

"psst,hey you!" said Lisa.

"who,me?" said Frank.

"yes,you,come here." said Lisa.

"I'm Lisa,Lilian's older cousin,i'm daughter of her mother's sister,and i show you a secret." said Frank.

"What's your secret?" said Frank.

"A event,a nice idea,when my cousin told me, a party called: Pantsless Party." said Lisa.

"Pantsless Party? which hours?" said Frank.

"Tonight" said Lisa.

"Awesome!" said Frank.

"See this message? it says:'you are invited to Pantsless Party, please, pull down your pants and leave them outside'. said Lisa.

Frank accepts the idea,and runs to talk to her friends and says:

"Girls,this is gonna be gerat,much great! it's the pantsless party!" said Frank.

"A party? cool!" said Lori.

"Phil, be confident,we will go to the pantsless party tonight, what you think?" said Piper.

"I hope they will embarass me in my penis" said Phil.

At night,the teenagers are going to the pantsless party, has music inside the Delta Sigma Pi fraternity house, they said:

"Are you sure this is the party?" said Chelsea.

"I think inside have some goodies" said Pelina.

"Girls,it's time to become confident" said Frank.

"Hey, look! This paper says:'Pull down your pants here'." said Tara.

"what if Priscilla will see us in panties?" said Polly.

"Don't you get it? let's pull our pants down!" said Frank.

"Okay" said Polly.

The teenagers pulled their pants down and entered into the party with their underwear and panties, and starts having fun inside, dancing and stripping, Principal Priscilla sees the Delta Sigma Pi fraternity house having fun,and goes back crazily to her office, Frank sees the Delta Sigma Pi sisters watching them through a phone, and takes a photo of them, she says:

"Do you like that dang Party?" said Lilian.

"Yes, your cousin wanted us to come here." said Frank.

"They will make a makeover for you girls. DSP sisters?" said Lilian.

Lilian summoned her fraternity sisters and starts drawing mustaches at their faces making them to look like blockheads.


	6. Saving Principal Priscilla

The next day, Principal Priscilla is making reports in her office, she watches the students walking,playing and having fun, she sees the Delta Sigma Pi sisters looking at her and said:

"Oh, hello, girls, how are you?" said Priscilla.

The DSP sisters starts to attack Priscilla, stealing her pants and locking her into a closet, saying is the last straw for her, Frank and her friends wakes up at the Delta Sigma Pi house after a fun yesterday, realizing they're still here and tries to get out, but, the door is locked.

"Girls, we are stuck here!" said Frank.

"the Delta Sigma Pi sisters locked us?! oh, gosh, this is terrible! Heath, you have my skirt,my pantyhose and my shirt?" said Tara.

"yes,there it is." said Heath.

"shhh, the DSP sisters are coming!" said Frank.

"Hello, girls." said Lilian.

"Lilian?! why you and your fraternity sisters drawed at my face,because, i removed it off and-" said Frank.

"You had fun in the pantsless party yesterday." said Lilian.

"Oh, yeah? i will use my iPhone to...Sally! my trusty iPhone! is gone!" said Polly.

"you can't get into my room,i got this key and i am about to- [[Mirella pulls Lilian's pants down]] Hey! my pants!" said Lilian.

"Can i unlock your room?" said Mirella.

Frank and her friends unlocked the Delta Sigma Pi room, and they see their pants with Brianna inside the wardrobe and said:

"Brianna! did the DSP fraternity sisters locked you?" said Frank.

"Yeah, i think Lilian dislikes hippies like me and locked me inside that wardrobe" said Brianna.

"The DSP sisters are coming! put their pants on!" said Frank.

Frank and her friends put their pants on and finds Priscilla's pants on the floor.

"Shoot! it's Priscilla's pants!" said Joyce.

"Lilian,that freaky asian girl and her fraternity sisters! they will get expulsed by harassing a Principal!" said Frank.

The teenagers and her freaternity sisters goes to a basement, realizing it's a way out, they leave the place through a small window, leaving the DSP girls locked, they decide to find Priscilla, where she was, they goes to the Principal's office, where she is stuck in the same close, where the DSP sisters locked her,they see her inside and said:

"Principal Priscilla, it's you!" said Frank.

"Are you OK?" said Nelly.

"Yes,i'm ok, the DSP fraternity sisters locked me and stole my pants!" said Priscilla.

"I found it at the Delta Sigma Pi house,put them on." said Pelina.

"Thank you,Pelina, [[puts her pants on]] Polly, can i use 'Sally'?" said Priscilla.

"My iPhone?" said Polly.

"Yes,to use the nude it app,where you looked through Mirelle's clothes" said Priscilla.

"I hope the DSP will be expulsed" said Tess.

The DSP sisters arrive at Priscilla's office, Lilian trips and falls to a rope,which pulls the iPhone Sally, to look through her clothes, Polly pulls Lilian's and her freaternity sisters' pants down and said:

"They are responsible for harassing me, Priscilla, make them leave the university." said Polly.

"Ok" said Priscilla.

The DSP girls leave the office in humiliation, only for their blouses stolen by other students who laugh at her, Priscilla thanks the teenagers and their fraternity sisters for humiliate the DSP sisters, they continue their quiet lives in the university, greeting their fellow students.


End file.
